


I miss her too

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy needs so many hugs, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: (Set a couple of weeks after the end of Season 2)EVERYONE MISSES EMMA AND PEOPLE ARE SAD. Or the fic where Izzy feels vulnerable and Jack just wants to reassure her.





	I miss her too

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headcanon about Izzy and why she lashes out when she feels vulnerable. This started off as a drabble but I wrote more than planned so have some emotions with this short one-shot. This is very much a fic for all 3 because I love this throuple so much but given how the most recent season ended I wanted to explore the dynamic between Izzy and Jack as they pine after Emma. Let me know what you think, I hope you guys like it! :)

The bedroom is dark when Jack comes in, the flashing of a phone screen the only light to brighten the blackness, but he can see her. He always sees her, only this time he can hear her, hear her sniffling, tugging the blanket over her head as she lets out a broken sob. He tries to enter as quietly as he can, careful not to make a sound, but of course his shoes hit that creaky floorboard, the squeak making her freeze. 

 

“Iz?” Jack calls her name softly, waiting a moment until he can hear her shuffling,the light of his phone catches on her hair as she sits up.

 

He makes his way over, hesitantly sitting beside her. He waits. Over the course of a long, silent minute he realizes that Izzy is avoiding looking at him. Jack can see how red her eyes are, even in the room’s dim light. 

 

“Izzy,” he tries again, reaching for her hand, his face falling when she shifts further away. He sighs, glancing down for a moment.

 

“Please talk to me, I just want to help.” 

 

Jack brings a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Izzy’s ear, relaxing when he sees a hint of a smile on her lips. As quickly as it arrives it disappears again. Jack isn’t sure when Izzy got so good at masking her emotions, maybe she always was, but he hates it. He hates how her face hardens and her eyes grow distant, how she pulls herself further away. He hates the wall she’s built and how she refuses to let him in. He can’t do this, can’t help her. Emma was always so good at being able to sense Izzy’s emotions and knowing exactly what to say to get her to smile, but here he was sitting beside her, unable to find a way to take away the pain she tried to hide.

 

“Please don’t shut me out.” Jack is aware he sounds a little desperate, but fuck, he needs her to talk to him. The silence is deafening. 

 

“Sorry, I forgot that’s your speciality.” Izzy retorts icily. 

 

Jack’s eyebrows knit together, his lips curving down into a frown as Izzy folds her arms across her chest and looks away.

 

“Woah, could you at least tell me what I’ve done please?” Jack questions, his hands settling restlessly on his knees.

 

“Go away, asshole.” Izzy mumbles, hunching her shoulders so her curly hair hides her face from view.

 

“So now we’re name-calling?! Izzy come on, can we just have an adult conversation?” He lets out a slow breath, immediately regretting the choice in words.

 

Izzy’s head whips around, her eyes cold as she glares at him.

 

“I forgot that I was just a dumb kid. Thanks Jack.” She replies, her words dripping with sarcasm. It usually amuses him, but now her tone looms over them - the air thick and far too heavy.

 

"Hey, c'mon Izzy, you know that's not what I meant." Jack defends, reaching to try and pull Izzy closer. 

 

His face resembles that of a kicked puppy as she shrugs his hand away and shoots him another frosty glare. Jack sighs, starting to get up as Izzy stares at the wall, her eyes refusing to meet his. His expression is pained as he stands, turning to face her.

 

“Look, I know you miss her,” he pauses, taking in a shaky breath as he whispers her name, “I know you miss Emma. I do too, but lashing out at me isn’t helping, okay? I’m trying here Izzy, maybe you could meet me halfway.”

 

Jack looks at her one last time before he pivots, slowly making his way towards the door when-

 

“You’re leaving me too?” Izzy’s voice is so small, Jack isn’t sure he’s ever heard her sound so vulnerable, not even when she broke up with him and Emma the first time. 

 

He turns back to face her, eyes widening when he sees just how fragile Izzy looks - her knees brought up to her chest with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Her lip trembles, and not in the cute way it does when she wants to get her own way, no- this time it trembles so fiercely and her hands shake as she blinks up at him, looking so lost and alone. He can’t bear it, can’t deal with how heartbroken she looks. He crosses the space in an instant; there’s no hesitation when he sits down opening his arms for her. 

 

Izzy launches herself into his waiting arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she lets out a choked sob, followed by another and another until her whole body is trembling against his. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jack repeats the words over and over again until they mold together, flowing freely as he runs a hand through her hair, cradling her securely in his arms while the tears continue to fall. 

 

Jack isn’t sure when he starts to rock Izzy, but when her tears have been reduced to soft sniffles he pulls back, just enough to cup her face and brush away some stray tears that have managed to escape. He looks at her sadly, a small sympathetic smile on his face, a small crease between his eyebrows. 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Izzy whispers, looking at him directly as she says it. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jack reassures, bringing her closer, their foreheads resting against one another as she weakly shakes her head. He gently rubs her shoulder.

 

“What if you decide you don’t want me anymore?” Izzy fights back, her eyes closing as Jack leans in to place a kiss to her forehead.

 

“That won’t happen.” Jack affirms, moving his lips to her nose then her cheek and finally her lips. 

 

Their lips barely touch, the faintest brushes, but Jack doesn’t care. He just wants to hold Izzy and keep her safe. He realises she needs more than a light touch, she needs reassurance, and maybe Emma had a way with words, but Jack isn’t clueless, he can tell what Izzy needs. He’s more than prepared to give his all to her, always, but especially now.

 

“I love you Izzy Silva.” He smiles, leaning in to peck her lips. He can feel the way she smiles against his lips, breathing him in and the feeling of warmth Izzy brings makes him smile even more. 

 

When they break apart Izzy’s smile is a little more stable, her eyes are still puffy and the tear tracks are still evident on her face, but she’s smiling and that’s a start.

 

“I love you too Jack Trakarsky.” 

 

Jack wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she snuggles into his side. They shift, moving to a more comfortable position, Jack sitting at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard with Izzy’s head in his lap and her arm thrown lazily across his torso. His fingers rub soothing circles over her temples as she hums softly. It’s a while before either of them speak again. Jack is surprised when it’s Izzy who breaks the silence. 

 

“When’s Emma coming back?” The question is tentative, like she's not quite sure she wants to know the answer.

 

Jack’s fingers stop their movement as Izzy crawls up beside him, tucking herself under his arm, their fingers intertwining. When he speaks, his voice a little unsteady.

 

“I don’t know Iz, I really don’t know.” He says, resting his chin on her head.

 

She hums softly in response, fingers shifting against his before she replies. “I miss her.” Izzy finally admits, “I miss her so much.”

 

“Me too.” Jack says.

 

The two share a sad smile before shifting to lie more comfortably on their sides. Jack wraps an arm around Izzy’s waist, bringing her impossibly closer with her back against his front, and lets out a content sigh. When they fall asleep the air is cleared, at least for the night, but the large bed still has a space missing, neither sure how to make it any easier to face. So they close their eyes and they hold one another, hoping that someday soon Emma will find her way back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Ezra is a rock and special props to Sarah for helping me with expanding on some descriptions!


End file.
